Showering and High F's
by heavenhelpmyheart
Summary: Rachel and Kurt bond and defend each other.


**A/N: First ever attempt writing fanfiction. Reviews are love. Just a quick one-shot that I wrote in maybe 15 minutes. I unfortunately do not own Glee, but if you would like to gift in to me for my birthday, you are my new favorite person.**

* * *

><p>Rachel never liked showering with the other girls. It wasn't that she was embarrassed about her body, per se, it was just that she knew she wasn't as shapely as some of the other girls. Then again, she wasn't exactly the worst, and the others seemed to have no shame.<p>

"Wow Rachel, I never knew you were so flat! It's like you have no boobs at all. Maybe you really are a man, you certainly have the hands for it." Santana jeered snottily from a few stalls down.

"And the stubble!" laughed a nameless Cheerio.

"You think you're such a pretty girl, don't you? You must, considering you even entertain the idea that Finn Hudson will pick _you_ over Quinn. Never gonna happen, sweetie, because Quinn is a gorgeous blonde Cheerio who actually has boobs." Santana continued.

"Oh, you're one to talk, _darling,_ considering you're not even in a C." Rachel didn't recognize the voice until... wait, was that _Kurt_? Was he even allowed in here? "At least Rachel is confident about her body, and she doesn't have to slut herself out to everyone, regardless of gender or age, to give her confidence. Unlike you, the town whore, who needs to be fucked by every person in Allen County, just so she can have the courage to come to school everyday."

"Oh shut up, you virginal faggot, you don't know the first thing about me." Santana replied snidely, though she was obviously injured by the comment.

"I may be a virgin, but at least I respect myself." Kurt retorted with a roll of his eyes. "And you're one to call me a faggot, you dyke. Oh, excuse me, the word I'm looking for is _closet-case_."

"You don't have the right to label me, you pathetic loser." Santana replied weakly.

"Oh go lick Brittany's pussy." Kurt responded sharply and without mercy.

Santana grabbed her robe and raced out of the room. None of the Cheerios looked concerned. Kurt huffed dramatically and walked out without a glance back at Rachel.

* * *

><p>"Thank you. For what you did yesterday. For defending me." Rachel cornered Kurt when he was practicing during lunch the next day.<p>

"It wasn't personal, I've been looking for the chance to best Santana since I met her. This doesn't mean we're friends." He replied without looking up from the scales he was playing.

"It still meant a lot. As an... acquaintance, can I ask you a question?" Rachel knew it wasn't her place, but she needed to know.

"If you must." Now he looked at her, his eyes flat and uncaring.

"Why did you blow the high F?" There, she had said it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Trust Kurt to make it more difficult than it needed to be.

"I heard you practicing. You have a phenomenal voice Kurt. Though the solo rightfully belonged to me, you would have blown it out of the water. I know you can hit that note, and it is in the best interests of the glee club that you utilize your full vocal potential."

Kurt stood from the piano with a long-suffering sigh. "Well congratulations Rachel, you got the solo you deserved. Can you leave me alone now?" He asked as he walked towards to door.

"It was because of your dad, wasn't it?" Kurt stopped in his tracks and pivoted to face her. "Did he ask you to give it up?"

"My father _got_ me that audition. He threatened to take a torch to McKinley if I wasn't given a fair chance. He never would have asked that of me."

"But it was because of him wasn't it. I can see it in your eyes." Kurt was hard to read, but she could see that he was dying to tell someone, and that she was close to being right.

"Look Rachel, I know that because you have two gay dads, you think you know everything about me, but you don't. Do me a favor, and when you go home, ask them about the bullying they went through. If they mention derogatory phone calls, think about how it would feel to a parent to intercept one of those calls, think of how much worse it would be if their son were to hit a high F in front of everyone." With that he flounced out of the room, leaving Rachel to think.

Before she had an idea on what to say to Kurt when she saw him next she heard a loud slam, a softer one, and then the thud of a body hitting the ground. "Serves the faggot right." The rough voice obviously belonged to a jock, possibly Azimio from the tone of it.

Rachel walked into the hall to see Karofsky, Azimio, and _Finn_ walking away, and Kurt slumped against the lockers, unconscious. Finn looked back for a moment, caught Rachel's eyes, and then shuffled away with his friends.

"Finn Hudson, how could you?" she murmured to herself before walking over to Kurt.

"Kurt wake up, come on, your posture will suffer horribly." Rachel grabbed her water bottle and poured the contents over the boy.

"This is Versace you- oh, it's you." Kurt started to rant before he realized it was Rachel standing over him. "My apologies, I thought you were a jock with a slushie." He picked himself up from the ground in a practiced movement. "Water's much less damage." He smoothly pulled out a compact. "Though I do look like a drowned rat. Thank you for the help." He walked off towards the parking lot.

"Wait, you can't drive home, you probably have a concussion." She had heard his head slam into the lockers, so it was probably a pretty bad hit.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "This isn't the first time this has happened, Barbra, though thank you for the concern. If need be, I will call my dad to pick me up."

"Your dad shouldn't have to leave work, I can bring you home if you like. Anything to help a fellow teammate."

"As nice is that is, my father _owns_ his work, so it certainly won't be detrimental to his career to leave the shop for five minutes to pick me up. That's where I'm headed anyway." He headed towards his car again, seeming determined to leave without her aid.

"Wait! Come have dinner at my house with my dads and I. We're eating vegan pizza and watching _The Phantom of the Opera_." The skeptical look Kurt gave her only made Rachel more determined to make him see her as a friend.

"As... lovely as that sounds, I have to work at the garage today." Kurt replied, obviously trying to get out of the outing.

"Call him, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Rachel replied brightly.

"If you insist." _And you clearly do_, he mentally added.

Putting his phone on speaker, Kurt called the garage. "Hello, may I please speak to my dad?"

"Hey, kiddo. Are you on your way over?"

"Actually," Rachel cut in, "I invited Kurt to have dinner with my family and stay to watch a movie."

"Great, have fun kiddo." _Click._

"Well, it seems I'm free to-"

"Kurt! Rachel! Woah, your names like fit together. Kurachel. Kurchel. Hey! Woah, don't just leave on me." For that had been exactly what the two divas had planned to do. "Look I'm sorry about-"

"What's done is done, Finn Hudson." Kurt cut him off. "Have fun with the Neanderthals, we will be watching _The Phantom of the Opera_. I don't want to hear another fake apology Finn, they get tedious and repetitive. Save it for somebody who cares." Threading his arm through Rachel's, he pulled her away, loudly saying "So I'll follow you?" to signal that he truly did not want to talk to Finn.

Waiting until Finn was out of earshot she asked, "How do you like him? He's terrible to you."

Kurt gave a long-suffering sigh and replied "I don't really. How about I explain it to you at your's?"


End file.
